The Mirror Image
by Liah
Summary: Hotaru meets a new friend IN her mirror.But what sad story does this girl have?


The Mirror Image  
  
One day,Hotaru was in her home."Bring it in guys!"professor Tomoe said.They were getting a new mirror about the size of a door,that Prof.Tomoe recently bought from a really weird craftsman."what a pretty mirror!"Horaru said."would you like to have it in your room?"asked Prof.Tomoe."sure!"she replied.So they took it into her room."looks great!"Prof.Tomoe said.Then he left the room to go...read a book! Hotaru stared at the beautiful mirror.It had carvings of stars,flowers,and other nature plants.The stars seemed to glimmer if you were at the right angle.She looked into the mirror and saw her room backwards.Near her bed,she saw a girl in the mirror!She looked towards her bed.No one was there.She glanced back at her mirror.There stood the girl,with a white blouse on,and a dark purple skirt.Her hair was wavy,and blonde about 4 inches longer than Michiru's hair.Hotaru glanced back at her bed no one was there.She looked back in the mirror,and there stood the girl."Who are  
you?!"Hotaru asked."My name is Kijutsu."she replied."whould you like to come in here with me...?In the mirror?"Kijutsu asked."Uhhh...a-alright...I guess."Hotaru said."All you have to do is just come in,it's that simple."Kijutsu said.Before Hotaru went in,she grabbed her transformation pen,just in case...  
  
Inside the Mirror...  
  
"WOW!It's beautiful in here!"Hotaru said."I know,I live here!"Kijutsu said.The walls had colorful designs on wallpaper.Curtains hung from the windows with flowers on them.There was a fireplace there too, and on a ledge at the top of it,was a picture of Kijutsu.She was by herself in a pretty dress under a shady tree,sitting on a big rock."I'm so glad I have a friend to play with now."said Kijutsu."we can go anywhere you want to go.A carnival,the park,a garden,even to a toy store!"Kijutsu said."First,I want to know more about you!"said Hotaru."Well,I've always been by myself a lot.I really don't have a family.And,I try to play by myself a lot,but it never works."Kijutsu said sadly."Enough about me,what about you?"she continued. "Well,my mother died long ago,and so now i'm with my dad,Prof.Tomoe."said Hotaru."C'mon! lets go to the park and play!"Hotaru said excitedly.Kijutsu closed her eyes,and a few seconds later they arrived at the park."wow!that was neat!"Hotaru  
said."Yeah,here,we can do whatever we want!"Kijutsu said.So they played at the park until it was late.They played tag,hide -n- seek,and even had a picnic! "wow! I've had such a great time with you Kijutsu!"said Hotaru."and the weirdest thing...I always have trouble breathing when I run around and am outdoors...but I feel better than ever!"she continued."It's like...magic is in the air."Hotaru said."That's because there is magic in the air."said Kijutsu."are you up to an amusement park?"Kijutsu asked."yeah!"Hotaru replied.  
  
At the amusement park...  
  
They rode rollercoasters,the ferris wheel,played arcade games,ate junk food,and rode Hotaru's favorite,the Merry go Round! At the end,they sat up on a ledge,and watched firecrackers turn into stars."This is so amazing!"said Hotaru."Yeah,I do this all alone most of the time.But i'm glad you're here."said Kijutsu."Oh, no! It's almost 11:00 p.m! I should go,my dad is probably looking for me!"said Hotaru.Suddenly, everything went away.The park,amusement park,until they were left standing in a dusty old room,unfull of life. "hey, where did everything go?"asked Hotaru.The room was full of old books,crates,and broken window. All that was shining was a mirror."You see...the mind can only be in one place at a time...you can stay here with me, or go back home.It's up to you."said Kijutsu sadly."I-I need to be with my family...Oh,I hope you understand!"said Hotaru."yes...I understand.I remember my family.We...all died in a plane crash,it was a horrible day that time.My siblings and  
parents were seperated from me...i'm a ghost..."said Kijutsu."You should be with your family,even if it's only your dad."Kijutsu continued. "we will meet again! I promise! I'll come back to be with you!"Hotaru promised."Good-bye...Hotaru..."Kijutsu said."Goodbye..." Hotaru said sadly.So Hotaru went back through the mirror to her home.  
  
"that's a promise I know that won't be able to live,Hotaru...I'll miss you dearly..."Kijutsu thought to herself.Kijutsu looked at her picture on the wall.It changed into her and Hotaru picnicing in the park. She took her picture and slowly faded away as a tear rolled down her cheek."I'll miss you so much Hotaru! My only friend!" Kijutsu thought to herself as she faded away forever.  
  
As Hotaru looked around in her room,on her bed lay a picture with the same carving in the frame as the mirror,was the picture of her and Kijutsu picnicing in the park.  
  
* 


End file.
